Conventionally, dispersed liquid (hereinafter referred to as “ink”) where metal particles are dispersed into a solvent such as water in order to obtain conductive films or conductive printed matters. Patent Document 1 discloses that a microencapsulated metal particle covered with a polymer having an ionic group is used in inkjet ink. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses ink suitable for the production of electrically conductive printed images, which are based on nanoscale silver particles and at least one, preferably polymeric, dispersing agent in an aqueous formulation and a process for the manufacture thereof.